Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox
This page is for any tests. Welcome to the sandbox! Anyone can edit this. Simple Editing To edit a page, click on the "edit" tab, usually near the top of the page. Then, edit the box in the page. Feel free to practice here, on this page. It's here just for you to practice. A blank line indicates a paragraph separation. You can link to another page by putting the name or title of that page in double square brackets. Main Page becomes Main Page. Simple Formatting Create headers by putting text inbetween repeated equal (=) signs. The more =, the lower level the heading is. Create a bulleted list by starting each item with an asterisk (*) * it's ok to make editing mistakes * you can preview your work before saving it * even after saving it, you or someone else can edit it again to make it even better Formatting for Emphasis Put single quote marks around words or phrases for formatting emphasis. Two single quotes, like italics will create italics. Three single quotes, like bold text will create bold text. ---- Other stuff... If you know HTML or CSS formatting commands, they can also be used in this wiki. One useful HTML command is which creates a line break. If you want to show what a command looks like, rather than actually implementing the command, surround it with the nowiki command. How to create a quote Create a quote: In source view: someone wrote: Type text here Becomes: someone wrote: Type text here Also (in source or visual view) Displays: Crew Quote (in source or visual view) Displays: Create a Notice: Displays: How to create a quote box for code Create a quote box for code use pre: quote code here {some code} quote code here {some code} OR with nowiki: quote code here {some code} How to create a R$, Gold or Point symbol The following can by typed in source or visual view, the R$, Gold or Point symbol will not display until it is previewed or published. becomes becomes becomes Events types Sorted alphabetically: * Autocross * Cup * Drag Race * Elimination * Endurance * Head to Head * Hunter * NASCAR * Time Trial * Speed Record * Speed Snap Tracks names and variants If this list is not complete please add any missing tracks, they not linked to the circuit page to make it easy to copy (also see Circuits) Sorted alphabetically : * Autodromo Nazionale Monza – Junior Course * Autodromo Nazionale Monza – Road Course * Autodromo Nazionale Monza (Morning) – Junior Course * Autodromo Nazionale Monza (Morning) – Road Course * Brands Hatch – Indy Circuit * Circuit de Catalunya – Club Circuit * Circuit de Catalunya – GP Circuit * Circuit de Catalunya – National Circuit * Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps * Circuit des 24 Heures * Circuit des 24 Heures (Evening) * Circuit des 24 Heures (Morning) * Circuit des 24 Heures (Night) * Dubai Autodrome – Club Circuit * Dubai Autodrome – Grand Prix Circuit * Dubai Autodrome – Hill Circuit * Dubai Autodrome – International Circuit * Dubai Autodrome – National Circuit * Dubai Autodrome – Oval Circuit * Hockenheimring – The Grand Prix Circuit * Hockenheimring – The Grand Prix Circuit (Night) * Hockenheimring – The National Circuit * Hockenheimring – The National Circuit (Night) * Hockenheimring – The Short Circuit * Hockenheimring – The Short Circuit (Night) * Indianapolis Motor Speedway – Road Course * Indianapolis Motor Speedway – Speedway * Indianapolis Motor Speedway (Morning) – Speedway * Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca * Melbourne * Mount Panorama * Nürburgring – Grand Prix Circuit * Nürburgring – Müllenbachschleife * Nürburgring – Sprint Circuit * Nürburgring (Morning) – Grand Prix Circuit * Nürburgring (Morning) – Müllenbachschleife * Nürburgring (Morning) – Sprint Circuit * Nürburgring (Night) – Grand Prix Circuit * Nürburgring (Night) – Müllenbachschleife * Nürburgring (Night) – Sprint Circuit * Porsche Test Track – Dynamic Circuit * Porsche Test Track – On-road Circuit (Long) * Porsche Test Track – On-road Circuit (Short) * Porsche Test Track (Dawn) – Dynamic Circuit * Porsche Test Track (Dawn) – On-road Circuit (Long) * Porsche Test Track (Dawn) – On-road Circuit (Short) * Richmond International Raceway * Richmond International Raceway (Evening) * Richmond International Raceway (Night) * Silverstone – The Bridge Grand Prix Circuit 2009 * Silverstone – The Grand Prix Circuit * Silverstone – The International Circuit * Silverstone – The National Circuit * Suzuka Circuit – East Circuit * Suzuka Circuit – Grand Prix Circuit * Suzuka Circuit – West Circuit Example of Leader Board Table Top 10 Leader board: Outline for Events Deleted - now included in RR3 Wiki:Series Template Start / End Strategy Deleted - now included in RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ Template Empty challenge template Deleted - now included in RR3 Wiki:Special Event Template Test adding car name as text to existing table Car names added to Strategy for 100% completion tables Time-Limited Series Amateur NASCAR Pro/Am Pro Expert Master Elite Legend 50%, 75% with Gold Upgrades, and NASCAR Collections Potentially Attainable before 100% Completion